A baby with him ?
by Baby-Push
Summary: Donnez la vie, pour sauvez celle de sa fille !


**Disclaimer :**_** T**_**out les personnages appartiennent à ... Stephenie Meyer ! **

**Résumé :**_**I**_**sabella Swan 28 ans, maman d'une petite fille de 2ans 1/2 nommée Haley se bat chaque jour pour la survie de sa fille, car Haley est malade du cœur. Mais lorsqu'Isabella apprends que sa fille peut avoir une chance de survivre grâce à une opération, Isabella est complétement bouleversée, elle se pose ****une**** question : **_**comment pourra-t-elle payer cette opération, alors qu'elle n'a presque pas d'argent ? **_**Malgré de fructueuses recherches, elle ne trouve rien, jusqu'au jour où Alice Hale, sa meilleure amie et femme de Jasper, lui parle d'Edward Cullen un homme d'affaire riche, séduisant et veuf est prêt à payé la femme qui acceptera de porter son enfant ... Isabella n'a plus aucun doute. Elle doit saisir cette occasion et cette chance : **_Donnez la vie, pour sauvez celle de sa fille ! _

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :) _

_

* * *

_

_**Premier chapitre : Bouleversements et questionnements ! **_

**PDV Bella.**

Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, j'entendis des pleurs ainsi que des cris. Ils provenaient de la chambre d'à côté, celle d'Haley, mon rayon de soleil, ma joie de vivre ... ma fille ! Pleurer en pleine nuit n'était pas dans son habitude, une seule en pouvait être la cause, elle voulait être changé ! Enfilant rapidement mon peignoir ainsi que mes chausson, je me dirigea vers sa chambre.

**- **_Maman ! _s'exclama ma fille en tendant les bras

_- Oh ma puce ! Tu t'es réveillée ? _

_- Voui ! Arrive pus à dormir ! _

_- Oh ! Attends ma puce, je vais te changée de suite alors, d'ailleurs, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit aller chez le docteur pour ton cœur, tu le sais. _

_- Non, ze veux pas aller à l'hôspital ! _ronchonna-t-elle

- A l'hôpital, ma puce ! Je suis désolée mais, il le faut, nous sommes obligées pour voir si ton _cœur, va bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi mais je te promets que ce ne sera pas long et puis, on verra Alice ! Tu l'aime bien Alice non ? _lui demandais-je alors que je savais pertinament la réponse

_- Voui, Voui, beaucoup ! _

Je la regarda quelques instant et, je lui fit prendre son bain, l'habilla et lui fit ses céréales dans lesquelles depuis sa naissances, je lui mettais ses médicaments afin que son cœur ne battent pas trop fort et ni trop vite. Pendant ce temps, je m'habilla et me coiffa. Une heures après, nous étions prêtes.

_- Allez hop, on y va !_ m'exclamais-je en la mettant dans sa poussette.

_- Non ! _

_- Si, si mon bébé, il le faut ! _

Je pris mon sac et sortis de la maison en prenant soin de prendre son doudou. Nous habitions dans une petite maison, près de l'hopital depuis la naissance d'Haley. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital.

- _Ma puce, tu reconnais l'endroit ? _

- _Voui, c'est là ou il y a pleins de zouets et Alice ! _s'exclama Haley toute contente.

- _Oui, et c'est là, ou nous avons rendez-vous avec le docteur. _

Je lui fis un bisous sur la joue et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'attente.

- _Ma chérie, je reviens, je vais dire à Alice que nous sommes là d'accord ? _

Elle hocha la tête signe de son approbation. Depuis le temps que je venais, à l'hôpital avec Haley, j'y connaissais pas mal de monde. D'ailleurs, Alice la standartiste était am meilleure amie.

- _Salut Alice !_ m'exclamais-je en m'approchant de son bureau.

- _Ah Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? _

-_ Pas vraiment bien, je dois voir le médecin et puis, j'irais mieux lorsqu'Haley n'aura plus de problème ! J'ai surtout peur, que le docteur m'annonce une mauvais noucelle ! _

- _Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sur que ça ira ! _

- _Je l'espère aussi ! _

- _Attends, je te rejoins _

-_ D'accord, mais et les autres patient ? _Demandais-je

- _Si il y'en a, je retournerais à mon poste. _

- _Bon, bah d'accord !_

Alice rangea ses affaires et prit directement Haley dans ses bras !

- _Coucou ma belle, comment vas-tu ? _demanda Alice en faisant un bisous à Haley.

- _Je pense, qu'elle va bien mais, je préfère attendre le verdict du docteur pour en être sure. _

répondis-je en regardant Haley.

_- Oui,mais je suis sure, qu'elle va bien ! A propos, le médecin va arriver dans environ 5 minutes. Elle a un peu de retard._

_- D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenue ! Au faite, tu as pause entre midis ? lui demandais-je _

_- Oui, pourquoi ? _

_- Ça te dit, de déjeuner avec moi et Haley au restaurant de l'hôpital ? _

_- Oh bah ... oui, pourquoi pas ? On se retrouve las-bas ? _

Cinq minute plus tard, ma puce et moi nous retrouvâmes dans le cabinet du docteur.

- _Excusez-moi, de mon retard mais avec les urgences, ce n'est pas simple. s'excusa le docteur _

- _Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! _

- _Tant mieux ! Alors, Haley, prêtes pour la consultation ? _

- _Non ! _répondis Haley en tournant la tête et en croisant ses petits bras

- _Ma puce, s'il te plaît, fait le pour maman. _

- _D'acco _

- _Pouvez-vous la mette en sous-vêtements et l'allonger sur la table d'auscultation s'il vous plait ? _

- _Oui, oui bien sur. _répondis-je en prenant Haley dans mes bras.

- _Merci, mlle Swan._

- _Allez hop, c'est partis ! _

Je la déshabilla et le docteur l'ausculta. Durant toute la consultation, je regardais tous les gestes ainsi que les mimiques du docteur, afin d'essayer de déchiffrer ses émotions mais je n'y arrivait pas, il gardais toujours son air sérieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la consultation terminée ...

- _Voilà, c'est terminé, vous pouvez la rhabillez et la remettre dans sa poussette. _

- _Très bien. répondis-je en hochant la tête._

Quelques instants plus tard ...

- _Et voilà, mon bébé, tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible ! _

- _Non, ça va ! _répondit Haley en me souriant.

- _Alors docteur ? Qu'en dîtes vous ? _

- _Eh bien, pour l'instant, elle va bien, elle est en pleine forme ! Mais je dois quand même vous prévenir qu'elle doit absolument être opérée d'ici un ans. _

- _Un ans ? Mais, que voulez-vous dire ? _lui demandais-je

- _Je suis désolée ... _

- _Vous voulez dire que si elle ne se fait pas opérée, elle pourrait ... mourir ? _

- _C'est ça, mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! _

- _Ah oui, est laquelle ? _demandais-je en retrouvant espoir

- _Étant donné, qu'Haley est inscrite depuis sa naissance sur une liste d'attente et qu'il n'y a plus que deux patients devant elle, elle devrait bientôt avoir un nouveau cœur_

- _Mais c'est génial, tu as entendues ma puce ? _

- _Oui, mais il y a un hic ! _

- _Comment ça ?_ demandais-je en me retournant vers le docteur

- _L'opération est couteuse ! _

- _C'est à dire ? Est-elle remboursée par l'assurance ? _

- _Oui, mais remboursée à seulement cinquante pour cent. Et cette opération coute 2970 euros._

- _Pour ma fille, je serais prête à tout ! Mais comment pourrais-je trouvé cette somme ? _

- _Je ne sais pas, votre ex-mari ne peut pas vous aider ? _

- _Non malheureusement, il n'en a plus rien à faire. _lui expliquais-je

- _Oh mon dieux, comment vais-je faire pour trouvé cet argent ?_ demandais-je alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue. _Comment vais-je pouvoir te sauver ? Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre ! _m'exclamais-je en regardant Haley

- _Mlle Swan, je sais que c'est dur, mais je suis sure que vous trouverez un moyen ! _

- _Je l'espère docteur, je l'espère ! _

Je sortis de la salle d'auscultation, poussant la poussette d'Haley en remerciant le docteur. Je regarda la montre dans la salle d'attente et m'aperçut qu'il était déjà midi ! Je me dirigea donc vers le restaurant de l'hôpital !

- _Excuse-moi, Alice, je n'ai pas vue le temps passé !_ m'excusais-je en m'asseyant

- _Ce n'est pas grave, mais dis-moi tu n'aurais pas pleuré ? _

- _Si mais, je t'expliquerais plus tard, mangeons d'abord ! _

Nous commandâmes notre repas, je décidais de me prendre une salade composé et pour Haley, du poisson frit accompagné de légumes et de frites tandis, qu'Alice, elle commanda du poulet accompagné de frites.

-_ Alors, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? _demanda Alice en prenant une bouchée de son poulet

- _C'est en rapport avec Haley ! _

- _Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, elle ne va pas bien ? _

- _Ce n'est pas ça, elle va parfaitement bien ! Elle va bien pour le moment mais ... mais ... _

- _Calme-toi Haley et dis-moi calmement ce qui se passe !_

- _Très bien, si elle n'est pas opérée d'ici un an, elle peut mourir. Mais il y a de grande chance qu'on puisse trouver un cœur, seulement cette opération me coûtera 1485 euros et je n'ai pas l'argent pour !_ lui expliquais-je en me retenant de fondre en larmes.

- _Oh ma belle, je suis vraiment désolée !_

- _Tu n'y est pour rien ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que l'on va faire !_

Après cet échange, nous décidâmes de terminé notre repas, en discutant des possibilités qui m'étaient possible afin de trouvé de l'argent mais, aucune ne paraissait suffire. Notre repas terminé, je décidais d'appelé Rosalie, la tante d'Haley.

_- Ma puce, je reviens dans deux minutes, je vais téléphoné à tata d'accord ?_

_- D'acco !_

Je me mis légèrement à l'écart et composa le numéro de ma belle-sœur.

- _S'il te plaît, réponds, je t'en prie !_

- _Allo, Emmett à l'appareil._

- _Emmett, c'est Bella !_

- _Ah, petite sœur, tu vas bien ?_

- _Pas trop, pourrais-tu me passé Rosalie s'il-te-plaît ?_

- _Oui, attends, je te la passe ! Rosalie, Bella à l'appareil !_ s'écria-t-il

- _J'arrive. Salut Bella, tu voulais me parler ?_

- _C'est à dire que je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez venir à la maison, c'est urgent, je dois absolument vous parlé à toi et à Emmett._

- _D'accord, on se prépare et on arrive d'ici une heure, d'accord ?_ me demanda-t-elle

- _Merci, Rosalie !_

- _Bella, tu as une drôle de voix, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_

- _Je préfère vous le dire de vive voix !_

-_ D'accord, Bella, à tout de suite !_

- _A toute de suite, bye !_ répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Mon portable rangé dans mon sac, je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ça sorte ! Les larmes commencèrent à inonder mes joues, je ne pouvais m'arrêter, me contrôler.

_- Comment je vais faire ? je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Comment trouvez une telle somme d'argent ?_

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus ? Racontez-moi, tout, tout dans vos reviews, que ce soit des critiques, des compliments ( **_bah quoi ? On peut toujours rêvé non ?** ). **_**D'ailleurs, excusez mes fautes, si il y en a !** **Enfin bref, bisous à toutes !**


End file.
